


Crankiplier Short Stories

by DamiSeptic



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Youtubers, gays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ, M/M, Suicide mentions, so many stories, soft fluff, theres depressing ones, this is really gay??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamiSeptic/pseuds/DamiSeptic
Summary: Ok so im gonna completely warn you now that there ARE really sad ones, and trigger warnings include: Blood, suicide, and other mentions that will be MENTIONED in that chapter.





	1. "Your Last Words"

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS INVOLVES SUICIDE, Please call a suicide hotline if you are feeling suicidal, or reach out for help. No one deserves to die through suicide

Dear mark,

You know that i love you, right? But do you feel the same for me? All i've done is leave you alone to wonder, right? The first time we met was cause of me being a fucking idiot and stumbling into you without looking where i was going but i wasn't an idiot for finding you. You really had changed my life, it's just... mark, it hurts. I love you but it hurts to love you. I know i don't deserve to be here and all i will ever be is a waste of space. Please.. Try to move on. I love you

-Ethan

He sent the last message, his last words, knowing mark wouldn't see it until the morning, would he? He had been extremely distant to him that day, and for this peculiar reason. He had always planned for this day but didn't know when. Hell, he didn't even know what day it was that day. Was it Saturday? He didn't know.. He had been stuck inside his apartment for maybe over a month, not bothering to eat much. What's the use when all he's gonna do is throw it back up? What's the use of eating much if he won't even enjoy it? He always asked himself and as previously mark noticed he was paler by the days, but he never mentioned it. He was soaking wet, and freezing cold while walking down the street to wherever his feet would take him. He would hear barking from time to time, from neighborhood dogs being left out in the soon to be snow, or just loud dogs from the inside.

While walking, he could smell a doughnut shop from nearby. Wasn't his and Mark's first date at a doughnut shop? He might have hated coffee he loved the smell of the inside of the place. But he didn't order himself anything, even if Mark had insisted on getting him something. He stubbornly got him something anyways that day. A chocolate filled doughnut with that clear icing. He tried it when he got home, and he actually ate it. But it also reminded him of the little fight they had their not too long ago. It was about him, and how he wasn't coming out often and mark took him there, but didn't drag him there. He argued that it was fine to stay inside but mark heavily disagreed. That day, they didn't look eye to eye and god did he regret it.

Snapping out of thought, he had realized, his hands had gone numb from the freezing cold rain, which by now he noticed was snow. The thundering clouds above him, and the sharp icy air had made it hard to breathe, and his eyes start to water with it. He continued though, ignoring how numb he was. Did anyone actually care about him..? 'Ethan..' Did someone know how it felt to hurt every day? 'Ethan..' Did anyone know how hard it was to get up in the morning, knowing that you're worthless to the people around you? 'Ethan..!' 

 

Without thinking, he lifted his head up to see he was walking on the bridge. Had he walked that far...? How convenient. He looked at the road behind him, which was dark, and alone..but he could hear voices all around him. 'Jump' 'jump already' 'you wanted this' 'leave already' 'ethan' 'leave' and other things which only made him hurt worse. He wanted this, and he was doing it.

'Ethan!'

He stepped up onto the ledge, grabbing the pole that was near him.

'Ethan please!!' 

He looked down into the icy waters that he would hit, knowing he'd be gone in an instant.

"ETHAN STOP!!"

He let go, and soon fell, not looking back to see who had yelled his name. He wanted his. He was doing this. He had done it. Or, so he thought. He had closed his eyes through falling. Falling, and falling and falling further and further, he could feel himself slip and drift to a hopefully never-ending sleep.

Mark, he couldn't catch him. Oh god, he couldn't catch him. He had already called 911 to see what they could do but... not much he guessed. He had taken the risk, and soon had run off, falling after him and soon catching and cradling him in his arms

He was limp, was he gone? They were about to hit the water soon, and mark held onto him tightly, trying to keep him warm. If he was going to die, he would too. He promised him through and through he'd be there for him. He promised to catch him if he fell because he was clumsy. He promised to smiled and go on, cause he sometimes messed up what he was saying. He promised to be there with him and for him forever, cause being alone wasn't going to help anything.

CRASH

Soon, they both hit the icy waters. Both had loved each other enough to die for each other...


	2. Movie Night

It was only them in the room, it felt so full of life and yet, it was only him and Mark. Mark and- his godforsaken gorgeous smile, his really soft hair... Did he mention his smile? Ethan was only there standing like an idiot in front of his boyfriend who was, in fact, taller than him. The room around them was dark, the tv and a few lamps illuminating the room, and the night sky peering through Ethan's apartment window.

They had both completely rearranged his living room to be where the couch was off to the side and thrown over pillows and blankets scattered the floor, as the smell of popcorn was also in the air. Ethan, he himself didn't want to eat it just to play it safe but he let mark have all of it. He'd be fine with just a drink. "Hey, Eth, are you listening?" Mark had snapped him out of his daze and Ethan nodded quickly.

"Whats the movie you wanna watch..?" he asked, and Ethan laughed, which he knew mark loved. "Uhhh I dunno, you can choose?" he shrugged his shoulders as he plopped down on the blankets and pillows. They had chosen three movies from a movie pick up place, but he didn't bother seeing what the name of it was. "Give me a number 1 to 3," Mark said as he shuffled the movies. "2 and a half" Ethan snickered and Mark grinned at him, lightly hitting him in the head with the movies. "You doof... Two it is then," he said, soon putting in the movie in the DVD player, and laying down on the floor right beside Ethan.

For Ethan, he had no reason to pay attention to the movie like mark did, but he stared a few times at him. It wasn't weird but Ethan felt like if mark caught him staring it'd be really awkward. As soon as he was about to look away he had glanced at him. "Are you gonna pay attention to the movie or my face" he chuckled as Ethan had looked away, almost embarrassed. Mark had pulled him down with him, so he was also laying on the floor and Ethan let this happen, as he laid closer to him than before.

"Your so cute, you know that Mark?" he smiled, looking to him and he felt marks arms wrap around his waist as he had rolled over on his back, so Ethan was looking down at him and flustered beyond belief. His sides were. Well, sensitive you could call it, but others just said ticklish and other things like that. "Awe, you're not too blue anymore, need me to fix that up?" Mark grinned as Ethan had giggled. Oh god, this was embarrassing, but it was only them. What if his neighbours heard him? ... well, it'd be payback for all the ruckus they cause almost constantly.

"Marrrk!" Ethan had whined through his giggle fit, as he felt mark covering his cheek with kisses, and heading on down to his neck and that's when his laughter almost doubled as he was trying to be quiet. "Mark!!!" he laughed, taking marks head in his hands as cupping his face, and kissed him lightly, as he felt the other man return the kiss.

When he pulled away they were both grinning like absolute idiots, and they both calmed down, continuing their movie happily.

"I love you, Ethan"

"I love you too, nerd"


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So btw, Ethan is Trans in this. If ur offended by that why are you reading this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I have this book up on Wattpad too! I go by Markibomp on there tho.   
> ALSO  
> I used a writing prompt, so it might be a little wonky. Don't be afraid to tell me things I can improve on!!!!

"Why are you such an asshole?! Do you like making people feel uncomfortable?? Wait- don't answer that, I don't wanna know." Ethan had said, his eyes burning with anger, and Mark's with a mix of confusion and sadness. He knew he had screwed up. Big time. Him and Ethan we're even dating yet but he asked about his dead name- and that, was a horrible idea as a fight ensued. "All I wanted to know was why you changed your name-" "CAUSE ITS NOT MINE!" "What do you mean?!"

"Mark, being fucking TRANS isn't easy, and being put in the wrong body is worse! You don't know what it's like, and that should feel amazing! You don't fucking know what it's like having yourself feel like your suffocating every day because of something that makes you look the part of the body you were meant to be in!" he cried out as he had slung his shirt off, not caring what it was at this point.

His black binder was old, tight, and was in desperate need of replacement. "I just want to be me, but everyone still knows me by fucking Emelia!" he had said. "Your the only person who had never asked about that till now! I thought I really trusted you, that you knew me, as Ethan Nestor, not fucking Emelia!" he stomped off, grabbing his shirt on the way. "Ethan please-" "what" Ethan had glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry that I asked about your dead name.. I just wanted to know why you fully changed it and... I wanted to know what it was" he said. Mark was devastated. He had never in his entire time he had known Ethan, never seen him be this riled up- outraged.

He wanted to know, but for what reason? He couldn't make himself remember- what was it? What was it?? Was he too upset to try and remember?? "I'm so sorry.." he had looked away from the glare that was given to him. When he heard Ethan shut his bedroom door, he knew that was his cue to leave, but he couldn't move. Why? He said he was sorry. He apologized, but it didn't feel right.

He moved slowly to the door after a few minutes, lightly knocking. "Ethan, I know your mad... I know your upset. I don't know what it's like to be you, though... i don't know what it's like to not be fully in the right body, unlike you... god, I wish I could help but... Ethan, please let me in.." he asked, and after a minute or so, the door opened, with Ethan. He was still angry, just... Not as much as before.

"Mark... I know you don't know what it's like but... try to imagine for me, what it's like to be born, and later figuring out yourself that you aren't in the right body. Nothing feels right about you. Everyone calls you by a wrong name, you feel uncomfortable, scratching away at your body thinking that would help, but no. imagine for me, what it's like to try and stop eating for weeks to try and convince yourself that this will change who you are. No. I know you can imagine it, and I know what I've done to myself is my fault but... You need to understand that- it's not easy..." he had said, his tense look, slowly decaying away as Ethan looked up at him.

Mark wanted to understand what he was going through. He wanted to be there for him. He wanted to try and relate to him so he could help him better, but that was impossible. He couldn't do that. But he could imagine how horrible it'd feel. "I think I understand..." he said after a few moments, giving Ethan a tired smile.

"Just... promise me that you'll never call me by that... alright?"

"Alright..."


	4. "How Magical.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO This might have a part two?? People i showed this too were really interested to see what happened next so dont be surprised if i make this one into its own separate story down the line, longer and more drawn out!

Ethan, being the busy worker he was, had worked at a coffee shop that didn’t exactly allow any people who had magic running through them. Though, through his secret, he did. And the customers knew this. Crossing off some of the names that were a no-show for the coffee they ordered, he made his way with a little plate of order and- well, the costumer in speaking, was a man who he didn't know but he felt he recognized..

He put the order of the side of doughnuts that came here and he had looked up to him. Oh man, wait this was the guy who would come in here consistently and get his regular order of coffee and a few doughnuts he thought was for someone else. “Well hi there” he had spoken up, Startling Ethan when he didn’t realize he was staring at him. “Oh man- sorry! Sorry about that sir I'm so sorry” he looked away embarrassed by this, soon starting to go off back to work but he had felt a hand tap his arm before he left. “Hey, sit down for a moment.” he smiled to him, feeling the urge to do so. 

Soon sitting in the chair across from him, they soon had introduced each other. His name was Mark. What a pretty, simple name. His name wasn’t any better, Ethan. It was simple and he liked it like that. “So they don’t allow people who have magic in here?” “No! They don’t! It’s nuts, I know” they were talking like no one else was around. “Well, there’s a lot of magic in here…” Mark had said somberly, giving Ethan weird vibes... Wait-

“You’re using magic right now, aren’t you” Ethan squinted at him, Mark grinning like a child, the faint red glow from his hand from under the table fading. “You must have it too if you noticed so quickly” “Well duh, but I only use it very rarely... Not as much as I’d like too” he sighed. 

Mark had soon taken a napkin, and a pen and had started writing something down. He had given it to Ethan with a smile. “Call me later and we can go somewhere where we can use it as much as we want” he said with an almost wicked grin. Ethan knew he was probably trouble, but it’d be so much better than never going at all. Ethan took it, thanking him.

Ethan could hear his name being yelled at through the back room and Ethan soon had rushed to see what it was about, telling mark goodbye before he did. When he went back there, it was his boss, and he already had a bad feeling about this. “In my office. Now.” They had scolded, walking off and Ethan went pale. He knew he was probably too loud and now he was gonna get fired, wasn’t he? He followed behind, feeling the glaring eyes behind him judging him harshly.

“You have magic.” They said simply, making Ethan tense up. He always tensed up when he was nervous or scared. “Yes,” He had peeped out after a minute or two. “So you lied to me, your boss.” “Yes… there weren’t any other places that would hire me at the time…” he had said nervously. “Get your things and your out of here.” The boss said coldly, and Ethan, now getting a bit of courage. 

“Maybe if you were a bit open-minded to people who had magic, you’d have more workers and more customers. Cause a lot of people have it” he said, his hand glowing blue as he had shoved everything off the boss’s desk before walking out quickly, grabbing the very few things he had started to walk out, but stopped when he saw Mark still there. He sat across from him again, a wicked grin forming on Ethan’s face. 

“Let’s go cause some mayhem”


	5. Call me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yike i wrote this in a rush so its not that great  
> also this isnt like  
> the main thing i was working on  
> the main thing im working on is just about finished  
> trust me, its SPICY

Ethan had starred at his phone, laying on the couch. He knew how lonely he was. He knew no one really remembered his birthday. The only person who had really and truly talked to him that day was his friend Tyler. 

But it was brief. Just a simple hi, hello, how are you... But he didn't care. They discussed how their day was and that was about it. He was holding back on calling people cause he already knew he was annoying enough. He didn't need to be told, yet memories haunted him from when he was younger. Annoying, tiny and had no clue how much words would hurt later then. The main reason he even moved here to L.A was the fact that he needed somewhere entirely new instead of his home town, which was mostly a ghost town at this point.

And yet, even through all of this, there was always one person which made him feel sick, jittery, and it wasn't bad... That person always made him smile and laugh and he knew it was just a silly thought because he never really liked a person this much but... Was this a crush? He constantly pondered on this, and he was never sure. He always got so nervous around them and the thought of telling them and he always overanalyzed it and made himself convinced that he would never love him back the same way.

Who was it, in question? It wasnt Tyler. It wasn't any of the others. Especially Sean which the group frequently joked about them dating, even if he was with Singe. It was... Mark. Mark fischbach. He was tall, dark and god he was hot. Not in a weird way but he was literally hot. Whenever they were playing one of the group games or something on stage with Improv and he got to hold his hands, they were HOT. It almost made it hard to hold his hands for awhile. But he dealt with it, while everyone else he just guessed went along with it

A lot of things about Mark were odd, cute, weird. He liked that. There were so many flaws and so many perfections that he just couldn't name them all, and he couldn't consider flaws actual flaws. They were just as perfect. He hated having a big crush like this, and it killed him inside knowing Mark was probably straight and Ethan would have to wait his Bisexual butt out on this and wait for it to pass. 

Ethan had looked at his phone which had turned off by now in his hands. Should he tell Mark about this? On his own birthday?? He really wanted to tell him, and even if it didn't work he wanted to just tell him and get it off his chest. He wanted to just know if he felt the same as he had. He wanted to know if he wasn't crazy and this was a temporary crush that would just fade when he got too scared and then he wouldn't be able to say anything. Would it be considered lying, if that did happen? Would he be able to find his words? To find out where he really was? 

He turned on his phone and soon went to his contacts and started to go to Mark's till he started getting nervous. He could feel his heart pounding, and him taking in quick breaths. Why couldn't he do this? He needed to calm down, he hadn't even called yet. But he knew he was going to. He made himself calm down some, and soon had called mark. After a few rings... There was no answer. Was he busy? He didn't know, but this did give him a chance to send a voicemail instead of flat-out saying it.

When it had given him the option to, he soon went along with the plan as he had cleared his throat, which by now this was being recorded. "Uh- hey Mark... I... Oh man this is kinda hard to say..." He had started off, nervously laughing. "But.. I think I need to admit something to you. And its- big to say the least..." He said. "It's um... I don't know if your with anyone cause you've never said anything about it but... Uhm.." he said, starting to get choked up on his own words. He couldn't say it. Why couldn't he say it? He mumbled a few things to himself, but soon tried to force himself to say it.

"I really like you and I'm so sorry" he said quickly ending the voicemail, Soon throwing his phone across the couch, and had muttered nonsense, to try and get the nervousness and fear out of him, as he had got up and walked off into the kitchen. 

When he went over to the counter, he groaned, covering his face with his hands as he had realized his face was burning hot. He knew he had been in relationships before but he had never felt like this in any of them. Mark had made him so scared but not in a bad way. So nervous, so fearful but none was for harm. He didn't even know what impact he was doing to Ethan.

After a few hours of being out and on the road, he heard his phone ringing and he saw that it wasn't Mark, but it was Kathryn. Why would Kat be calling him this late? He picked up, keeping his eyes on the road and he didn't even get the chance to talk.

"You're dating Mark??!!" The words spilled from the phone and then he was filled with fear and confusion. Did Mark even get the voicemail? What did he do?? "I mean- I just-... I sent a voicemail and he hasn't called back..." He admitted and he heard Kathryn laughing as others were there too. Oh god. Everyone knew now. "Well.. everyone was out here trying to set up your surprise as Mark got it and now he's saying he's your birthday present" she told him and he kept driving, but was trying not to focus on the fact that Mark. The guy that he thought would never like him back, was now the guy who was with him. He was with Ethan and so- that meant...

"Just get your butt over to my place, alright? Why do you think none of us talked to you most of the day??" Kathryn had said as she had soon hung up. This had put a smile on Ethan's face without him even realizing it. This was the main reason the day had passed with literally no one bothering to talk to him, while other days they would talk for hours at a time. He kept driving, soon past his original destination but headed for Kathryn's house instead. 

When he had got there, he had parked and soon got out, going over to the door that was actually left open, but not all the way. He had gone in and it was purely dark, except when the lights suddenly flashed on and the sound of his friends yelling "Happy birthday!!!" And then feeling someone picking him up by his waist, which is what made him burst out in a fit of giggles. He could tell it was Mark from how warm the hands were, as he had turned Ethan around to look at him. 

"Happy birthday?" "You have really warm hands" Ethan had snickered as Mark had laughed, lightly spinning him around. "So are you two a thing now?" He heard Sean asked and the both of them giggled a bit. "I guess so" Ethan had said, as he could guess him and Mark both were scared to kiss then. It felt... Too soon. They would wait it out. 

At least Mark returned his call in more than one way...


	6. Hitman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOS READY FOR SOME SPICE THAT ISNT VERY NICE

As Mark had finished up typing up his temporary goodbye to his boyfriend, he had got up and stretched. He and his boyfriend had been dating for around a month now and usually, they called each other by their nicknames. He called him Cranky or Eth, and he called him Marky. He loved Ethan very much, and they almost always had a video call which lasted for hours at a time. Mark never told the truth about what he does so late at night though. He either lies and says he’s going to bed or says something came up and then Ethan just doesn’t ask… he was grateful for that. Sure, they didn’t live in the same area, but soon enough they would since Ethan had said he was moving to somewhere closer in the next few weeks. 

And what did Mark really do during the night? He killed people. He didn’t know whether they were actually innocent or not, but he was assigned to a job every few weeks, or little jobs which no blood was spilled, just spying. Those were every night till an actual job came in. And this night, was one of those nights. That night, he had pulled up a different, smaller phone, looking at the Korean text that had come in. He didn’t like his job but when he was dragged into it by another person for a debt to pay, he had become a part of this never-ending cycle. 

???-  
우리에게는 당신을위한 직업이 있습니다.  
You-  
무엇입니까?  
???-  
우리는 주소에 대한 링크를 보내고 이름은 묻지 않습니다.

And that’s what had ended the conversation as mark had gotten dressed up in something dark to hide in the night and got his given supplies which they had gave to him when he had a job which involved breaking in the quietest way possible. He had gone into the living room to where he saw his dog Chica resting on the couch, snoozing away. He had walked over to her to give her some love before he went, and soon enough had left and got into the car.

He pulled up the phone again, checking the link given to him, and soon started driving. This one was a maybe an hour or so away. He never usually got jobs that were this far off and distanced, but he would go anyways. He quietly thought about other things to keep his mind off the fact that he would be killing yet another person that very night. And he knew they either didn’t or did deserve it. He knew he had already cancelled 2 jobs. One was a person which he knew did nothing wrong and the other... That one was Amy. And at the time when they were dating, he wouldn't dare do that. He couldn’t do it. He knows that Amy still has no idea, and he plans to keep it like that, but it still kills him inside that he was assigned to her. What did she do to be on a hit list? He had no idea… 

After a while of driving, he had reached the address, and something had felt… off. He didn’t see the light on, and no ruckus was being made from the inside, so he didn’t know what was wrong. He quietly got his things and started heading towards the back, which he soon started quietly breaking in through the back door. It was a simple lock, surprisingly. He didn’t like the feeling he had and the fact that he could just… get in so easily only made this feeling worse. He soon quietly went inside, and the first thing he could tell was that there were boxes everywhere. Some were filled, some weren't. Or not full at least. 

It was what looked like a greenhouse room. Yes, there were walls but the roof above him was a simple flat glass roof, which made the night seem darker than it actually was. It must’ve been tinted from how he couldn’t see too many stars from it either. It was from either age or just how it was made that he could guess why it was tinted. As he continued quietly walking around it was very apparent that this person was moving soon, and he was only in the hallway when he saw what he guessed was the front door. Bigger boxes were in where that was, which was the living room. The only thing that had truly caught his attention other than all the boxes and how some had spilled, was the person, peacefully sleeping on the couch.

This. This was why he was so nervous. It was the fact that this was his boyfriend and he was assigned to kill him. He knew he couldn’t do it. What did Ethan do to deserve this? To be put on a major underground business's hit list? He almost felt relieved that he had been assigned to him so someone else didn’t do it and then chaos ensues… but he felt horrible for even being a part of this stupid job… no one deserved this. He was soon quickly and quietly out of the house, and the back door he had locked back up so no one would try to enter that way. 

He had quickly gone to his car and had hastily got in, grabbing the phone and soon realizing that he was shaking. He didn’t care. He was not ending Ethan’s life. He had a lot to live for. Everyone did. He soon pulled up the conversation and started typing.

You-  
I'm done. I'm sick of this. I can’t do the job and I'm out of this. I did your deal and now you need to leave me alone  
???-  
Mark, please. Calm down. Who was the person? We can take this last person off the list… 

He could tell this was Kathryn. Another girl who was dragged in for the same reason but managed the given profiles on the specific person. She was… kind. She was there for him when they were both at their worst. She was sweet but he could truly tell she was scared out of her mind. She was scared for her friends, her family, her other loved ones… or what he had guessed. He didn’t know, and they weren’t allowed to ask. 

You-  
Kat, I'm fucking done. I'm sick of this. I don’t want to kill my boyfriend. I know he hasn’t done anything wrong and I'm done with this. We’re leaving this. Tonight. The both of us. Just tell them I did the job and we’re done with this  
???-  
Mark, we can’t. What if they assign us to be killed and then the cycle just continues? We have to keep this going…   
You-  
No, we don’t. No one knows this company, right? We can shut them down and say we have no involvement with them. Life would continue. Don’t you want that?

There wasn’t a reply for a bit after he started driving back home, back to… peace. Back to somewhere where he could be with his dog Chica and just relax and not have to talk to anyone. While driving he got another message, which told everything. 

???-  
Yes

Mark kept driving, but he had gone past his house. Past the coffee shop, he usually met Kat at, and past the main entrance, and onto the back. Kathryn was already waiting there, cause her and Mark awhile back had discussed awhile back on how to overthrow and this cycle, and get away with what they have done. And then we’re going to do it. They both quietly pulled out a gun, for Mark, a provided pistol and for Kat is was the same. As they had walked in, the entire vibe of the people around them had changed when people saw their expressions and what they were holding.

Kat was the first one to shoot, up at the ceiling. This even startled mark, cause he didn’t expect this from such a quiet person such as her. “EVERYONE DOWN!” he had yelled, pointing his gun at whoever was closest, and hiding his fear as much as possible. Kat was the one to round everyone up in a close place, and once she did, she nodded to Mark giving the signal to go to the boss. And as Mark soon ran off to where he knew the main office was. This was it, he could imagine. Him either dying that very night and or him getting away with murder. He could very much imagine both situations, but he had hoped for the best as soon he had barged in the door, aiming the gun at the man at the desk, who was calmer than he had expected. 

“Mark…” “Don’t tempt me, and don’t test me either,” Mark said giving no patience for him, as he went over putting the gun to his head, which had surprised him. He was probably expecting him to just keep standing and aiming till he convinced him otherwise. “End this.” Mark had said lowly, looking at him dead in the eye, and yet, nothing came from his lips as he had heard a commotion of people outside where kat was, yelling, some saying to shoot and some were thrown slurs and curses to him, which he heard another gunshot that he could tell was at the ceiling again. This had shut the people up very quickly, and some he could hear was crying in fear. Tiny sobs here and there but he had looked right back to the man in front of him with the gun pointed to his head. The one holding the trigger was himself. He was waiting for mark to pull the trigger. 

“Come on, Mark… you’ve already come so far… pull the trigger, and end the cycle…” he said in a bittersweet, yet somber voice. This had bothered him, so much. Did he know? About him and Ethan? Ethan had tended to talk to him in his somber voice when he was panicking over something. Most times he couldn’t remember what it was about… Ethan had made it better. He was reassuring. He was there for Ethan as well, as when he felt alone or worse… he was there. He would always be there for him. And they both knew this… He was there for him and nothing was stopping him from being with him. No one would stop them.

With a silent stare, he had pulled the trigger, feeling the blood splatter onto him and his ears ringing from how close it was. It hurt. He had stumbled back a bit, dizzy. What did he do?? What was he going to do? He heard others crying and yelling far off, also cheering and then the sound of someone's footsteps running over to him, and he could feel the shorter girl hold his arm some to stable his stance, as he looked at her, but she didn’t look at him. She was looking at the limp, bloodied body now sunken into the chair he was sitting in. “Did I… do the right thing…?” “Yes... You did what you had to do…” She said looking back at him. Soon when he was able to think straight and hear properly, they had both ran out and into his car. 

“Hey, wait, I should drive-” “No you-” “Mark please… people will see you and you’d be caught…” she said, as he sighed, soon the both of them switching seats and soon enough she was driving. He covered himself some and watched the street lamps pass by them as they went along. Few shops were open here and there, but that didn’t matter. He could tell they were going to her house when they went down the street her house was at. 

“Hey… you can stay at my place tonight if you want…” she said, parking and looking to him as he soon looked back. “I could get myself cleaned up, but I'm not guessing you have any of my jeans and shirts…” he tiredly chuckled and she huffed. “You’d be surprised on how many clothes I have!” “To fit me?” “Possibly,” she said, as they both got out of the car, as Mark tried to hide more, just for the fear of if people would see him like this. They went inside, and soon after him cleaning himself off, she had put a pair of clothes in front of the door. A big dark red hoodie, and some baggy PJ pants. Nothing much, but they did surprisingly fit. “Just put your clothes in the washer and I’ll get to it in the morning!” Kat had told him, her somewhere else in the house. 

By the end of the night, he was on the couch and she was in bed. Everyone was at their own sort of peace… for now, at least. “Mark… you know what you’ve done…” a voice had echoed through his mind, as he could see himself in neverending darkness. “I did what I had to do, Dark” Mark spoke, his voice echoing through the room. “You did what you thought was right… But was it?” His voice echoed once more, louder than before mark woke up, the light from the window blaring in his eyes. He sat up quietly but soon heard footsteps going around. First through the laundry room, then out and wherever she went. “Morning..” He called out, getting a gleeful reply once she stepped in, looking down at him on the couch, handing him his clothes.

“They smell like poppies and perfume” “Well at least they smell nice” they lightly bickered, as mark had gotten up, went to the bathroom to change. After he did this he soon got out and went out to his car as he heard Kathryn following right behind. “Hey… you gonna be alright?” She asked as he turned around and looked at her with a slight smile. “Yeah… the better question is, are you gonna be alright?” he asked and she had frowned. “Yeah… I’ll be fine.” she had said soon giving him a smile. “Stay safe” “You too,” They said making their goodbyes brief and to the point.

Soon enough Mark had started driving to his own place, and pulling out his phone to call Ethan. There was an answer right away. “Hey, Marky!!” “Hey, Eth… do you mind if I come over today to help you pack and things…? I’ve got nothing better to do.” “Well- I mean… Sure! Just bring Chica, alright? I got plenty of treats for her the other day” Ethan had said making Mark laugh. 

“Alright. I’ll see you then… ”


End file.
